wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Siła pięści wielebnego Huntera. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że dla żadnego z partnerów wielkiej gry nie byłaby mniej odpowiednia czterdziesta siódma przedziałka, jak dla Crabba, tego bezmyślnego żarłoka-siłacza. A jednak rzut kości 31-go maja ilością dwunastu punktów właśnie mu ją przeznaczył. I cóż mu przyjdzie z tego, jemu, co żadnej innej przyjemności nie zna prócz jedzenia, gdy znajdzie się w Philadelphii, wspaniałej stolicy Pensylwanii, która z Nowym Yorkiem i Chicago stoi w pierwszym rzędzie miast całego świata! Czyż nie umiałby całkiem inaczej korzystać z podobnej okazyi ruchliwy Kymbale, lub równie inteligentny malarz? Ale wszakże nikt tu nie dobiera, los tylko o wszystkiem decyduje, a los najczęściej jest ślepym. Zaraz po otrzymaniu telegramu od Tornbrocka spieszył Milner opuścić znienawidzone sobie Cincinati, ten prawdziwy Porcopolis, jak go pogardliwie nazywał, gdyż nie mógł wybaczyć jego mieszkańcom, że nie raczyli zwrócić najmniejszej uwagi na ciekawy okaz siłacza-olbrzyma, a natomiast darzyli zachwytem i podziwem potwornie utuczonego wieprza. Czyż to nie oburzające! — Poczekajcie — myślał, spoglądając na pusty peron z okna wagonu, w którym już usadowił Crabba i niecierpliwie czekał chwili odjazdu — poczekajcie, pomszczę ja się na was! Lecz jaką miała być ta zemsta, którą Milner groził całemu miastu, sam nie umiałby powiedzieć; zresztą nie namyśla się nad tem długo; na teraz rzecz główna wygrać partyę i zgarnąć miliony Hypperbona, których przecież z czterdziestej siódmej przedziałki jest już tak blizko, że wystarcza tylko wyciągnąć po nie rękę. Podróż obecna drugiego partnera nie była daleką. Stan Ohio graniczy z Pensylwanią i obie stolice rozdziela zaledwie sześćset mil ang., na których przebycie potrzeba nie więcej dwudziestu godzin, tym pociągiem pospiesznym, którym wiózł go z Cincinati opiekun jego. Po kilku też godzinach drogi zostawili za sobą miasto Columbus, z mostem na Ohio, które tworzy od wschodu naturalną granicę Stanu, i wjechali na terytoryum Pensylwanii. Nazwę swą ma zawdzięczać ta kraina kwakrowi, Williamowi Penn, któremu w końcu XVII wieku odstąpił rząd Angielski, tytułem spłaty zaciągniętego długu, część posiadanych obszarów w tej stronie Ameryki. Kwaker rozgospodarował się na swej nowej własności i założył pierwsze podwaliny Philadelphii. Ponieważ zaś w owej epoce ziemie owe pokrywały jeszcze nieprzebyte lasy, nazwa SylwaniaSilwan znaczy lesisty. wydała mu się najodpowiedniejszą z dodaniem jego rodzinnego imienia Penn, i tak powstała Pensylwania. Gdyby podróż podobna przypadła kronikarzowi Trybuny, niewątpliwie byłby pospieszył zaznajomić swych czytelników, naturalnie z wielkiem ich zadowoleniem, zarówno z ową historyą jak i z ogólnym charakterem kraju, gdzie pasmo gór Alleganów ciągnie się od północy ku południowi, a równiny zdobią jeszcze dotychczas piękne lasy dębów, buków, klonów i kasztanów. Nie byłby też Kymbale zamilczał o obszernych tam łąkach, przedstawiających niespożyte pastwiska dla niezmiernej ilości bydła i pięknego gatunku koni, których oby nie spotkał los zdziczałych stad Oregonu i Kanzas. Barwne też jego pióro umiałoby uwydatnić korzyści obszernych pól poświęconych uprawie morw dla hodowli jedwabników, oraz winnic, dających obfite zbiory; bo chociaż Pensylwania ma klimat nieco ostrzejszy zimą, lecz latem panują tam nieledwie podzwrotnikowe upały. Popierając w dalszym ciągu swe opisy najwymowniejszemi cyframi, byłby kronikarz przedstawił swym współziomkom bogactwa tamtej ziemi w kopalniach węgla kamiennego, antracitu, żelaza, oraz w źródłach naftowych i gazu ziemnego. Mianowicie rudy żelaznej w najlepszym gatunku znajdują się tak ogromne pokłady, że słusznie ktoś nazwał Pensylwanię głównym składem stali całej Unii. Ponieważ zaś, jak wiemy, jest też Kymbale obok swego zawodu dziennikarza zapalonym myśliwym, jakiż bogaty temat do kronik dostarczyłyby mu odbyte polowania na jelenie, dzikie koty, wilki, lisy i brunatne niedźwiedzie, które zamieszkują tam ciszę leśną. A z tem wszystkiem czyż pominąłby znaczniejsze miasta kraju, gdzieby mógł być pewny równie gościnnego jak wszędzie przyjęcia? Czyż nie zechciałby zajechać do miasta: Allegheny i Pittsburgha, przez które właśnie przejeżdżał jego rywal, Maks Réal, w drodze do Richmondu. Czy nie byłby zatrzymał się w Harrisburgu, stolicy Stanu z wielkiemi czterema mostami na rzece Susquehanna, wypływającej z gór Niebieskich, na której wybrzeżu aż na kilka mil od miasta rozkładają się olbrzymie metalurgiczne fabryki. Niezawodnie też, wiedziony szlachetnym uczuciem, kazałby się przewieść na wielki cmentarz w Gettysburgu, byłym teatrze walk wojny Secessyjnej, gdzie w l863 r. polegli żołnierze armii zjednoczonej i generał Grant wkroczył do Missisipi po poddaniu się fortecy Wicksburg. Wreszcie zwiedziwszy inne w pełnym rozwoju miasta jak: Lancaster, Altoona, Erie nad jeziorem tego nazwiska i t. d. pragnąłby też rzucić okiem na dolinę Leigth z wysoką górą Ours i sąsiednie kopalnie antracitu, które już od lat pięćdziesięciu niszczą płomienie. Dodać zaś trzeba, że nie brak też w tym bogatym kraju oryginalnych i malowniczych widoków, w których Maks Réal znalazłby bogaty materyał do swych studyi artystycznych. Ale niestety, ani pierwszy, ani czwarty partner nie byli wysłani do czterdziestej siódmej przedziałki, a Tom Crabbe, a raczej myślący za niego John Milner, nie odczuwał potrzeby poznania kraju. Jego bohater przeznaczony jest do Philadelphii, więc tam go też tylko powiezie i to drogą najprostszą. A ma nadzieję, że już tam ogólna uwaga nie odwróci się lekceważąco od tak wybitnej osobistości, boć nie napróżno jest to miasto siłaczy. Gdyby zaś nawet nie uczyniono tego z dobrej woli, on znajdzie sposoby wysunięcia na pierwszy plan swego potężnego pupila. Tymczasem zajechał wieczorem 31-go maja najspokojniej do grodu nie oczekiwany jeszcze przez nikogo, a przespawszy noc w hotelu, wyszedł sam nazajutrz, by rozpatrzeć się nieco i zbadać, o ile można, ogólne usposobienie. Lecz jeżeli dla poznania jakiegoś drugorzędnego miasta wystarcza kilka godzin, zbiorowisko takie jak Philadelphia, liczące w swym obrębie przeszło dwakroć sto tysięcy domów na przestrzeni, jak drugi Londyn, dziesięciu mil ang., wymaga nie mało czasu i trudu. Wielki ten obszar tłomaczy się tem głównie, że niema tu, podobnie jak w Chicago, owych kolosalnych budynków, w których jak w ulu pszczoły, setkami mieszczą się ludzie. Tu cały dom zajmuje najczęściej jedna tylko rodzina; widocznie dobrobyt pozwala mieszkańcom grodu na taki zbytek. Ulice też są tu szerokie, widne, pełne słońca i powietrza, a stare, zachowane z dawnych czasów drzewa, tworzą aleje i parki, na których utrzymanie i przyozdobienie kolosalne idą sumy. Tu właśnie znajduje się między innemi sławny, jako największy w Stanach Zjednoczonych, park Fairmount, obejmujący aż tysiąc dwieście hektarów nad rzeką Schnylkill, dopływem głównej Delaware. Po drugiej jej stronie, rozkładają się przedmieścia stolicy jak New Jersey, Camden i t. d. tak obszerne, że mogłyby byt najsłuszniej uważane za oddzielne miasta. Ale John Milner ani myślał zapuszczać się tak daleko; wystarczało mu przejście głównych ulic rozchodzących się we wszystkich kierunkach od gmachu ratusza, wspaniałej budowli z marmuru, tak kosztownej, że wzniesienie jej pochłonęło miliony dolarów. Tamto na wieży, gdy będzie ukończoną, stanąć ma pamiątkowy posąg Williama Penna. Nie uznawał też Milner potrzeby zwiedzenia ani arsenału, ani warsztatów okrętowych na wysepce League Island, ani gmachu celnego z marmurów allegańskich, ani mennicy, w której wybijaną jest moneta dla całej zjednoczonej Rzeczypospolitej. Nie zaciekawiały go w najmniejszej rzeczy gmachy marynarki, Muzeum historyczne, Kolegium w stylu korynckim, zabudowania uniwersyteckie, Akademia nauk przyrodniczych z cennemi zbiorami, albo wreszcie sławne obserwatoryum astronomiczne w pobliżu pięknego ogrodu botanicznego. Nie wstąpił nawet bądź do którego z sześćdziesięciu kościołów, bądź do jednej z dziesięciu świątyń kwakierskich w tej dawnej, zamożnej stolicy. Lecz bądźmy wyrozumiali na tę obojętność Milnera. Bo czyż przybył on do Philadelphii, by podziwiać jej osobliwości? Czyż wymaga kto od niego, tak jak mamy prawo oczekiwać od Kymbala, wyczerpujących artykułów, lub od Réala pięknych szkiców i obrazów?... Jedynym jego obowiązkiem było dowieść Crabba na miejsce, które mu ostatnia gra przeznaczyła, a pozatem chciałby tylko jeszcze utrwalić sławę niezwyciężonego siłacza, w przewidywaniu konieczności dalszego prowadzenia tego rzemiosła, gdyby zawiodły go nadzieje wygrania milionów zmarłego dziwaka. A gdzież znalazłby lepsze ku temu warunki, jeśli nie tu, wśród owych setek tysięcy robotników, zajętych w fabrykach metalurgicznych i chemicznych, przy budowie maszyn, w tkackich zakładach dywanów i materyi oraz wszelkiego rodzaju kwitnącego tu przemysłu. Oprócz zaś tamtych, ilu jeszcze ludzi czynnych jest w porcie przy ładowaniu węgla, nafty, zboża, różnych maszyn i całym tym ruchu handlowym, więcej jeszcze ożywionym w Philadelphii, aniżeli w Nowym Yorku. Tak jest bezwątpienia, nigdzie większego nie mógłby wzbudzić uznania dla rzadkich przymiotów olbrzyma, jak w tym tłumie, w którym siła bierze z konieczności przewagę nad inteligencyą. Zresztą i w klasie zamożnej, wśród gentlemanów, nie brak w Ameryce amatorów boksowania umiejących należycie ocenić uderzenia pięści, któreby według wymaganych form sztuki wybijały oczy, lub miażdżyły nosy i szczęki... Z przyjemnością też zauważył Milner; że ogromny plac Market przeznaczony na różne wystawy, właśnie jest wolny zupełnie. Nie grozi zatem przykra konieczność aby sztandar indygo zmuszony był pochylić się, jak na Spring-Grove w Cincinati, przed majestatem niezwykle opasłego kłapoucha. Tutaj już pewno nie przejdzie niepostrzeżony, bo oto miejscowe gazety pospieszyły w szumnych, krzykliwych artykułach ogłosić przybycie jego do stolicy, a zmyślni agenci zabrali się z energią do werbowania nowych sum w zakładach, przedstawiając drugiego partnera jako najszczęśliwszego i najpewniejszego wygranej. Równocześnie też ukazały się na rogach ulic olbrzymie, jaskrawe afisze: Tom Crabbe!! Tom Crabbe!! Niezwyciężony siłacz Nowego świata. Ulubieniec gry Hypperbona. Tom Crabbe, który pokonał Fitzsimonsa i Corbetta. Tom Crabbe, który prześcignął Réala, Kymbala, Titburego, Helenę Nałęczównę, Urricana i X. K. Z. Tom Crabbe, który stoi na czele wszystkich partnerów. Tom Crabbe, któremu brakuje tylko 16 punktów do wygrania wielkiej partyi. Tom Crabbe przybywa do Philadelphii. Wiwat! Niech żyje Tom Crabbe!! Milner promieniał z zadowolenia. Ale wraz przeciw tym reklamom dla drugiego partnera pojawiły się afisze innych partyi, z których każda wychwalała swego protegowanego. Najwięcej jednak zwrócił uwagę olbrzymi papier który półłokciowemi literami głosił następujące wyzwanie: Cavanagh przeciw Crabbowi!! Któż to był ten Cavanagh? Oh, w Philadelphii znana to i ceniona osobistość boksera. I Milnerowi nie jest on obcy. Kiedyś w walce pokonany przez Crabba, próżno żądał dotychczas odwetu. Teraz odzywa się publicznie, a odezwaniem tem wywołuje ruch niezwykły wśród publiczności stolicy. Tworzą się dwa obozy: jedni trzymają za Crabbem, drudzy za Cavanaghem; liczba ostatnich naturalnie przeważa. Milner sądzi, że nie należy mu odrzucać teraz wyzwania. Zwycięztwa swego pupila nad przeciwnikiem jest aż nadto pewny, zwycięstwo zaś w takiej chwili nabiera wielkiej dla niego wagi; a gdyby nawet siłaczowi strzaskano szczękę lub wybito oko, alboż i tak nie będzie go mógł dowieść jego opiekun tam, gdzie mu gra wyznaczy? Zgodnie z tem rozumowaniem przedsiębiorcy, już nazajutrz nowe kolosalne afisze zapowiedziały walkę Crabba z Cavanaghem. Tłumy robocze przyjęty tę wiadomość z nadzwyczajnem zadowoleniem, niemniej jednak dały się słyszeć w mieście przeciwne temu glosy: — Jakto, więc Crabbe przyjmował walkę?... Crabbe stojący na czele „siedmiu” narażał swe stanowisko w odwecie bokserskim?... Czyż zapomniał, jak poważną jest gra, której jest partnerem, zapomniał, że cała Ameryka ma ku niemu zwrócone oczy, że najbogatsi jej obywatele stawili olbrzymie sumy na niego!... Lecz Milner lekceważy sobie ten sąd i czyni już przygotowania do występu. Zachodzi wszakże okoliczność, której się najmniej spodziewał. Oto ponieważ nawet w Ameryce publiczne walki bokserów są zabronione, otrzymuje policyjny rozkaz, aby pod karą więzienia i pieniężnej opłaty, nie ważył się urządzać przedstawienia. To go wstrzymuje chwilowo, gdyż pominąwszy już, że więzienie w Ameryce nie należy bynajmniej do przyjemnych miejsc pobytu, cóż pocznie, jeśli nie będzie mógł stawić drugiego partnera po odbiór depeszy? — A gdyby tak urządzić rzecz w tajemnicy, poza murami miasta — myśli, nie chcąc się zgodzić na ustąpienie przed siłą prawa, i zadowolony z pomysłu zaciera ręce, choć czuje, że będzie to zawsze krok ryzykowny. Porozumienie obu stron następuje prędko — zależy bowiem na pośpiechu. Szczupłe tylko grono szczególnych znawców sztuki bokserskiej zostało zaproszonych na świadków i sędziów do małego miasteczka Arondale, o dwie godziny drogi od Philadelphii, gdzie w wynajętej sali odbyć się miała walka. Znawcy zabrali z sobą fotografów i kinematografów, aby zachować dla potomności każdy ruch tak ważnej próby sił dwóch sławnych siłaczy. Crabbe wyższy wzrostem od przeciwnika, machał rękoma, jak żelaznemi maczugami, Cavanagh obok równie niezwykłej siły, zdradzał nieco większą giętkość ruchów. Z niebywałem zajęciem przypatrywali się obecni już trzydziestemu obrotowi, czyli zwarciu się przeciwników, darząc ich słowami zachęty i podziwu — gdy nagle wkracza do sali szeryf miasteczka, Wincenty Bruck, w towarzystwie duchownego, przełożonego sekty metodystów, sławetnego Hugha Huntera. Panowie ci, zawiadomieni przez kogoś niedyskretnego, pospieszyli na pole walki, aby zakończyć rzecz tak niemoralną i poniżającą. Nikogo nie zadziwi, że niezbyt uprzejmie zostali tacy nieproszeni goście przyjęci. Oni jednak nie zrazili się tem wcale, a gdy nikt nie chciał słuchać ani ich gróźb ani napomnień, użyli pięści na poparcie swej powagi. Utorowawszy sobie w ten sposób przejście przez salę, rzucili się ku dwom bokserom, i rozpoczęła się jedna z najciekawszych, najoryginalniejszych scen, jakie kiedy widzieć można było. Tu siła olbrzymich słoni, tam giętkość i zwinność małp lub dzikich kotów. Pięści bokserów uderzały w próżnię, nie natrafiwszy ani razu napastników, którzy tak umieli się uwijać, tak zręcznie użyli swych paznogci i kułaków, że wkrótce Crabbe miał jedno oko zupełnie wydrapane, drugie krwią nabiegłe i zapuchnięte, że został chwilowo oślepiony; niemniej też poturbowany przedstawiał się jego przeciwnik. I rzecz nie do uwierzenia; ci sami, którzy przybyli podziwiać walkę dwóch siłaczy, teraz obsypywali oklaskami niepowołanych ich zwycięzców. Wściekły ze złości Milner, sam z wybitym zębem i opuchniętą twarzą, wrócił coprędzej z Crabbem do hotelu, gdzie zamknięty starał się ukryć doznany wstyd i upokorzenie, czekając telegramu Tornbrocka. ----